In a radio communications system, a mobile station may communicate with multiple base stations and provide feedback information to the base stations. Based on the feedback information, a transmission of data from the base stations to the mobile station may be adjusted. Methods for determining feedback information and circuits to perform such methods constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to provide feedback information resulting in an improved communication between a mobile station and a base station.